Deseos de Libertad
by Missis Darcy
Summary: Él era un alma libre, alguien sin reglas, que iba y venía a su antojo y esa libertad fue la que le llevo a conocer a una tímida castaña que era todo lo opuesto a él.


**"Deseos de Libertad"**

_**La obra Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer.**_

_**Hola, bienvenidas.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**SUMMARY**

Él era un alma libre, alguien sin reglas, que iba y venía a su antojo y esa libertad fue la que le llevo a conocer a una tímida castaña que era todo lo opuesto a él.

**—One short—**

Su madre le habia rogado que no la abandonara, pero no la escucho, su alma tenia la necesidad de sentirse libre y sin ataduras.

—Edward por favor… Quédate—suplico la pobre Esme bañada en lágrimas.

—No puedo mami, alla afuera hay un mundo por descubrir, hay cosas por explorar, tengo 19 años y eso es lo que deseo, cuando lo tenga volveré y estudiare derecho tal y como quieres, pero ahora necesito esto—le explicó.

Ni siquiera su pobre madre pudo hacer que él se quedara.

Solo llevaba una maleta con un par de mudas de ropa, comida y un fajón de billetes, Edward era el único hijo de la Familia Cullen que estuvo compuesta por Esme y Carlisle Culle, este último habia fallecido hace un par de años.

Fue siempre el hijo ejemplar hasta que deseo libertad, Esme lo sobreprotegía de todo, Nada de discotecas Nada de alcohol, nada de cosas peligrosas y eso lo abrumo.

Hoy recorre las calles paso a paso, fijándose en el mínimo detalle como si fuese algún tipo de tesoro.

Así paso la primera semana, como debía economizar lo que mas podía lavaba su ropa en la Push en donde tenía un par de amigos quienes se habían ofrecido ayudarle, pero este negó riendo diciéndoles que ellos tambien deberían probar esa libertad.

En una de sus tantas expediciones en Port Ángeles, escucho a varios jóvenes reír demasiado fuerte, por lo que decidió entrar a ver, estaba obscuro por lo que se acerco y termino pisando una lata de algún refresco haciendo que los sujetos se voltearan a verlo, trato de salir de ahí y fingir que nada paso, pero a los segundos fue acorralado por un hombre unos cuantos metros mas alto que el, de ojos negros y cabello castaño, tenía la imagen de alguien que vivia en las calles.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí iUn fisgón! —espetó.

—¿Qué? iNo...No yo no soy un fisgón! Solo pasaba por aquí y los eh escuchado re...Re... —no pudo continuar por que el tipo que lo acorralo puso su mano en la garganta de él cobrizo apretándolo con fuerza e impidiendo el paso de aire a sus pulmones

Los demás chicos que habían estado haciendo uso de drogas empezaron a reírse al ver como _Amún _le daba una tremenda paliza al chico.

En un intento por soltarse Edward puso su mano al frente de su rostro para detener el golpe que se le aproximaba pero Amun fue mas listo y lo lanzo contra una pared haciendo que su cabeza golpeara y después para él todo se volvió negro.

Lo tomaron de brazos y piernas y sin nada de cuidado lo arrastraron hacia el sitio en donde vivían.

Para cuando despertó el cobrizo ya habia amanecido y todos los jóvenes que ayer le habían atacado estaban a su alrededor, la cabeza le dolía pero sintió como alguien le tiro un balde con agua helada en la cara, haciendo que se despertara de una vez.

—Me pregunto que haremos contigo—dijo uno de ellos.

—Sabe demasiado—espeto la voz de una mujer.

—Podría denunciarnos y el idiota del oficial Linton estaría feliz de tenernos tras las rejas —oyó decir a quien le había golpeado.

Cuando salió de su aturdimiento se dio cuenta que estaban decidiendo que hacer con él, por lo que creyó que debía intervenir.

—No diré nada a nadie pero dejen que me marche, no tengo interés en hacer lo mismo que ustedes por favor dejen que me marche—pidió.

Pero era tarde ya tenían un trabajo para él.

Durante tres días lo tuvieron impartiendo droga a jóvenes en las calles, pero siempre alguien se quedaba con él.

Después del periodo de _prueba _lo dejaron solo y dos días después trazo su plan.

El no estaba hecho para esto, él era libre y no dejaría que esos tipos lo encadenaran a vivir en un mundo como este.

—Traeremos a Linton hacia acá para que puedas escabullirte—le dijo la pelinegra que reconoció como Alice Brandon

— ¿Qué? —pregunto desconcertado.

—Eres el único que tiene a donde ir, y que hacer con tu vida, ninguno de nosotros tuvo la oportunidad de escribir nuestro propio destino y tu si puedes Edward debes irte de aqui—fue Rosalíe quien hablo esta vez y sin más ambas desaparecieron de ahí.

Asegurándose de que nadie le veía, tomo el móvil que le habían dado y fingió que lo llamaban, el oficial Linton no tardo en aparecer, cuando se hubo alejado de ellos, tiró en la basura la droga y el móvil echándose a correr hasta donde sus fuerzas le dieron.

Pero no habia logrado despistarles, pudo escuchar sus pasos a unos cuantos metros atrás suyo y oyó un disparo, sabia que esto podía costarle la vida.

Su frente estaba empapada de sudor y sus piernas le dolían, nunca fue un buen deportista su madre jamás le dejo practicar alguno alegando que podía lastimarme.

_Gracias madre_—pensó con ironía.

Corrió unos cuantos metros más pero ya no daba mas, hasta que vio un auto aparcar al frente de él, pensó que era la pandilla pero la puerta se abrió y un tipo enorme de cabello negro rizado le grito.

—Súbete— el obedeció al instante al ver como sus _amigos _estaban cerca.

El tipo en si conducía como un loco por lo que en cuestión de segundos estuvimos en Forks.

—Llegamos—le anunció.

—Eh... Muchas Gracias... Creo creo que debería irme—dijo.

—Nada de eso, entra a mi casa, ahi solo vivimos mi hermana y yo asi que puedes quedarte unos días y... No te ofendas pero darte una ducha, no quiero que mi bebe huela mal—dijo soltando una carcajada que a los segundos el tambien acompaño.

Ambos entraron a la enorme casa en donde una señora vestida de empleada les abrió.

—Joven Emmet que bueno que llega la señorita Bella no quiere comer nada desde esta mañana—le informo.

—Esta condenada muchacha... —creí que se refería a su hermana pero no, con Emmet nunca se sabe—Cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames Emmet, Sue, E-m-m-e-t ¿Es tan difícil? —pregunto riendo.

—Cállate mi niño y ahora llévale esto a la terca de tu hermana... y... ¿Quién es este muchacho? —pregunto enfocando su vista en mi.

—Eh yo soy... Me llamo Edward mucho gusto—dije extendiéndole la mano, no me habia dado cuenta de lo sucio que estaba por lo que la baje y la limpie en mi pantalón y volvi a extenderla.

—Hola hijo soy Sue la _Nana _de estos mocosos—dijo riendo ante la cara de fastidio de Emmet —Anda Emmet llévaselo a Bella yo le preparare una ducha al muchacho—dijo arrastrándome hacia un baño enorme.

Mi habitación era la mitad de esto, era de color turquesa, con grandes espejos, un lavamanos muy bonito y un estante para colocar las toallas.

—Bueno muchacho puedes usar lo que quieras, aquí te dejo un par de prendas de Emmet para que te las pongas después—dijo saliendo y errando la puerta.

Me acerque al espejo y vi mi rostro.

Aun tenía varias cicatrices por los golpes que me dieron, mi ceja y mi labio estaban partidos, mi ojo aun moreteado, y varios moretones mas, me desvestí y me meti a la ducha.

Quince minutos después salí de la —sin duda—más relajante ducha del mundo, me puse los vaqueros desgastados y una camisa que aunque me quedo grande se veía bien.

No sabía si debía buscar a la señora que me atendió o a Emmet, por lo que decidí bajar a la cocina.

—iQue bueno que bajo muchacho! iSientese! Le serviré algo de comida—parecía muy emocionada asi que no dije nada.

Después de agradecerle a _Sue _por su exquisita comida, subí las escaleras para despedirme de Emmet y su hermana.

Sin duda no era por mal agradecido, pero aun no tenia lo suficiente de las calles.

Cuando termino de subir las escaleras vio cuatro puertas, pero de ellas solo estaba abierta una.

—Bella él no va a regresar, tienes que aceptarlo, han pasado ya cinco meses y ni una sola llamada nos ah dedicado. ¿Crees que él se acuerde de nosotros? —preguntaba a su hermana.

Isabella a los diecisiete años se ah convertido en una muchachita muy hermosa, con su metro ochenta, su pálida piel, sus ojos cafés, sus mejillas sonrojadas su cabello castaño, una sonrisa angelical, tenía dinero, excelentes calificaciones, amigos, autos, lujos... Pero nada de eso le importaba, solo deseaba que su padre volviera.

Charlie Swan tenia cuarenta y tres años, hace ya cinco meses que les habia informado a sus hijos que Saldría de viaje por un par de semanas pero jamás volvió, Emmet sabía que no lo haría, jamas soporto ver como los _asesinos _de su madre eran idénticos a ellos.

Desde su nacimiento se vieron abrumados por los malos tratos de él, solo Sue los ah cuidado y querido como si fueron sus hijos, pero la pequeña Isabella no lo entendía, siempre hacia las cosas para agradarle a su padre, pero este ni una mirada le dirigía.

—Tu no entiendes Emmet, el no pudo irse asi... El volverá ya lo veras—dijo limpiando las lágrimas derramas con la manga de su chamarra.

—iAy hermanita! Cuando te des cuenta de que eso no pasara espero que logres entenderlo—

— ¿iEntender Qué!? —grito exasperada, odiaba que Emmet tuviera la razón, sabia que su padre jamas volvería por que no los toleraba, pero apesar de ello amaba a Charlie Swan mas que a nada en el mundo.

—Entender que nos abandono, que no le importamos, y que somos el recordatorio de que matamos mamá, Bella por favor en diecisiete años él jamas se preocupo por nosotros, somos como...Un cero para él, y cuando entiendas que no volverá hermanita yo estaré aquí para ti—dijo acongojado.

—iYo se! Yo sé que no volverá Emmet, pero... Pero yo lo necesito, es mi papá y yo... Yo lo amo... Lo necesito—dijo hipando.

El grandote de Emmet extendió los brazos para su hermanita y la apretó en su pecho, odiaba verla llorar, la amaba muchísimo, era su pequeña niña a la cual él debía proteger.

—No lo necesitamos pequeña, me tienes a mí, a Sue, a tus amigos y yo te amo niña loca, eres todo para mí—dijo besando su cabeza.

—Yo también te amo hermanita siempre—

Edward decidió no entrar y volver a bajar las escaleras para esperar que ambos lo hicieran tambien.

— ¿Tienes mas hambre muchacho? —pregunto Sue.

—No... No Gracias Sue, en realidad estaba esperando a Emmet—dijo.

—Pero esta arriba con...

—Su hermana si lo sé, pero estaban hablando y preferí no interrumpir—

En treinta minutos exactos, Emmet bajo y Bella iba colgada en su espalda mientras su hermano la hacia girar.

—iEmmet ya para! iEmmet me voy a marear! —dacia como niña chiquita.

Pero su hermanote no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, su niña no volvería a estar triste y él se encargaría de ello.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto Bella dejando de reír.

—iOh! Espera... —la bajo de su espalda y la sostuvo un minuto de los brazos ya que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, luego tomo su mano y la metió en la cocina—Hermanita él es Edward, Edward ella es la enana de mi hermana—dijo presentándolos.

—Idiota—dijo Bella sacándole la lengua ganándose que Emmet la despeinara. —Mucho gusto Edward Soy... —las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, Bella no acostumbraba a tener muchos amigos hombres, solo _Jake_ y él era un perro asi que no contaba, pero ante ella estaba un tipo hermoso, con sus ojos verdes enormes, su nariz recta, su piel palida, y sus labios estirados en una torcida sonrisa.

Edward no estaba distinto a Bella, este tampoco acostumbraba a tener muchos amigos ni hombres ni mujeres, ya que su madre los consideraba peligrosos, pero esta joven que estaba al frente suyo era un ángel, su timidez se hizo presente y empeso a sudarle la mano, por lo que la bajo y se la limpio en el pantalón.

—Mu...Mucho gusto soy Edward... Edward Cullen—dijo, Bella salió de su aturdimiento y se la estrecho, ambos sonreían como colegialas, hasta que Emmet rompió el momento con una estruendosa carcajada haciendo que los jóvenes se sonrojaran.

—Ed... Sue dice que tenias algo que decirme—dijo Emmet, este se volvió a él y dijo.

—Me preguntaba si me... Me podrías dejar quedarme unos días más Por favor—

—Pero claro que si Ed, tu casa es mi casa y mi casa es la tuya, asi que... i¿Quién tiene hambre?!

Edward descubrió que la familia Swan era increíble, se protegían mutuamente, charlaban, peleaban, jugaban y reían juntos.

Este era su primera semana allí, Emmet le habia insistido tanto que termino aceptando aunque fue mas por que Bella haya dicho _A mi también me gustaría que te quedases. _El estaba muy lejos de ser un experto en los temas del amor, jamas tuvo novia pero Bella emanaba una paz y tranquilidad con solo mirarla.

—Oye Ed, Emmet dice que si quieres ir a la Push, vamos a jugar con los chicos—grito Bella desde su habitación

—Si… Me gustaría mucho—grito en contestación, su ropa ya la habia lavado Sue por lo que no tuvo necesidad de usar la de Emmet.

Intento peinar su cabello pero fue un fracaso total, por lo que salió de ahí y espero a que Bella lo hiciera también.

En cambio Bella no sabia que usar, habia estado toda la mañana desarmando su guardarropa, y nada le parecia apropiado, oyó a Emmet gritar un "_Apúrense o iré por ustedes_" asi que se decidió por un jean y una blusa holgada, dejo su cabello suelto que cayó en ondas sobre sus hombros, se puso un poco de brillo labial, y salió para encontrarse a Edward fuera de su habitación.

Ambos habían formado una amistad muy buena, Edward sabia lo del padre de Bella, y ella sobre su deseo de libertad.

—iVaya! Pensé que debía subir por ustedes—dijo Emmet quitándole el seguro de las puertas del auto.

El camino hacia la Push no era largo pero Edward y Bella lo aprovecharon al máximo, preguntándose muchas cosas y riendo por cualquier bobada.

—iVaya! Creo que hare mal tercio en este viaje—dijo Emmet aparcando, los chicos nisiquiera lo escucharon ya que estaban en su propia burbuja personal.

Toda la mañana se la pasaron recorriendo la playa y comiendo unos cuantos sándwiches, hasta que oyeron un balazo.

A Edward se le congelo el alma, _iEran ellos!  
_Miró a Emmet con disculpa quien tenía el rostro lívido, Mientras que Bella se aferraba a los brazos de ambos.

Estaban en moto por lo que no les fue difícil alcanzarlos, las cuatro motos estuvieron acorralándolos por todos los lados.

Amún se bajo y tomo a Rosalíe y Alice por el cabello arrojándolas al suelo.

—Fue tan...Tan difícil hacer que este par hablaran, pero como ves querido amigo lo hicieron—James uno de los mas fuertes de allí se acerco por atrás de Edward y le paso el brazo por sus hombros, haciendo que se aparatara de Bella.

—Creíste que saldrías… pues solo muerto amigo—dijo dándole una patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire.

Emmet intento ayudarlo pero sintió el frio metal de un arma en su nuca asi que se quedo quieto y trajo a Bella mas cerca suyo.

—iNo no lo lastimen! —grito Bella al ver como todos lo golpeaban e incluso lo escupían.

—iVaya Vaya! Pero miren que tenemos por aqui—dijo Amún acercandose a Bella, Emmet la apretó mas a ella pero fue inutil le dieron un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo atontado y viendo doble.

Bella fue examinada por todos ellos y decían varias cosas asquerosas.

—Alejate... Alejate ella—dijo Edward mientras Embry le pisaba el cuello dejándolo sin respiración.

—Por favor… Por favor suéltenlo... No le hagan daño—gritaba Bella.

Pero Jasper no podía ver como lastimaban a su pequeña Alice, él la amaba en silencio y no dejaría que nadie le tocase.

Todos pensaron que golpearía a Edward pero este tacleo a Embry enviándolo varios metros mas alla, Edward un poco mareado por la falta de oxigeno tomo una barra de metal y golpeo a James para que soltara a Bella este cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

Tomo a Bella a la fuerza y la obligo a correr.

—No... iEmmet! No podemos dejarlo—

—iSacala de aquí ahora!—dijo Emmet con dificultad.

Edward vio como Amun tomaba el arma por lo que halo con más fuerza.

—iCallate Bella! No lastimaran a Emmet—dijo Edward corriendo más rápido.

Pero solo consiguió llegar al acantilado y Amun no tardo en aparecer.

—Me has dado muchos problemas, asi que como preferiste largarte antes que pertenecer a nuestra familia… La pagaras muy caro—dijo tomando el arma y quitándole el seguro.

_Al menos Bella estará a salvo_—pensó

Pero esos no eran los planes de Amún, vio a Edward cerrar los ojos y a la castaña estremecerse de miedo, por lo que disparo a lo que mas le dolería a Edward... La castaña.

Esta grito de dolor al sentir el balazo en su pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer directo al acantilado, Edward intento tomarle la mano para sostenerla pero esta ya estaba por tocar el agua.

—iBella! —grito pero su cuerpo se perdía entre las aguas.

—Falta uno—dijo Amun apuntando la pistola hacia él pero antes de que él se diera cuenta Edward salto al acantilado.

Su cuerpo choco contras las heladas agua que parecían querer atravesar su cuerpo como miles de filosos cuchillos, trago un poco de agua salda pero se sumergió para encontrar a Bella, sus ojos le picaba, la sal del daba de lleno, a cada minuto sacaba su cabeza para tomar aire y se volvía a sumergir.

Esta vez lo hizo mas profundo una y otra vez hasta que su pierna toco algo y se zambullo abrió sus irritados ojos y borrosamente vio el cabello de Bella, alcanzo a tomarla del brazo y la alzo de modo que su cuerpo quedara sobre el de él.

Con un poco de dificultad nado hasta la orilla en donde ambos se dejaron caer.

Pero no tardo mucho en Aparecer Amun y James, Por culpa de Edward, Linton les habia quitado toda la droga que poseían, y eso era una gran pérdida económica que Edward debía pagar.

Lo tomaron de los brazos y lo obligaron a pararse.

—Bella—fue lo unico que escapo de sus labios antes de ser llevado por ellos.

Un mes ah pasado desde que Edward se fue, Bella esta ya recuperada gracias a su hermano quien la llevo al hospital y cuido de ella todo este tiempo.

Pero él tampoco habia llamado, quizá hizo lo mismo que Charlie y los dejo solos.

Sentía un enorme vacío en su pecho, como si una parte fundamental le faltara, habia enviado a Emmet a buscarlo pero no habia rastros de él.

Mientras que Edward yacía golpeado en el suelo escupiendo sangre, Hoy no habia cumplido con la cuota impuesta por Amún y lo habían molido a golpes, Alice, Rosalíe y Jasper lo estaban atendiendo, en este corto lapso de tiempo se habían vuelto buenos amigos, cuando Edward medio inconsciente habia sido llevado nuevamente con ellos, Amún quiso meterle una bala entre las cejas, pero Jasper lo convenció de que él podía pagar su cuota por medio de trabajo.

Alice y él ahora están juntos, se cuidan mutuamente y esperan algún día salir de este sitio.

Bella habia contratado a Jenks para que encontrara a Edward, y en eso paso otro mes más, hasta que por fin dio con su paradero.

Estaba en Port Ángeles oculto en un callejón, las fotografías mostraban a un Edward cansado, sucio y afligido.

Las muletas ya se las habían retirado por lo que ya podía conducir, Emmet se habia encariñado con Edward por lo que acepto el descabellado plan de su hermana.

Condujeron hasta Port Ángeles, y dejaron su auto no muy lejos del callejón, Emmet fue por la policía mientras Bella solo anhelaba ver a Edward, aunque sea solo una vez más.

Bella conocia el deseo de libertad de Edward, y sin el decidía que no quería estar con ella lo aceptaría pero al menos le haría conocer sus sentimientos.

Emmet tomo a Bella de la muñeca ya que quiso entrar ella tambien.

Se oyeron unos cuantos disparos que hacían que el corazón de Bella se acelerara pero su hermano solo la abrazaba y eso la hacia sentirse mejor.

La policía antinarcóticos salió del callejon con todos los muchachos que estaban involucrados con la droga.

El corazón de Edward y Bella latía aprisa cuando se vieron, sin importarle la fuerza que tuvo que emplear para soltare del agarre de Emmet corrió hacia los brazos de un muy delgado Edward que gustoso la acepto y hundió su cara en el cabello de esta.

—Te extrañe tanto—decía Bella.

—Yo tambien pequeña... Yo tambien—

Edward fue juzgado aunque no tan severamente por la policía ya que Jasper, Alice y Rosalíe testificaron que él fue obligado a permanecer allí, mostro las cicatrices de sus golpes y consiguió que su estancia en la cárcel no fuese tan larga como la de los demás.

Años después salió en libertad y la primera persona que Vio fue a Bella quien se lanzo a sus brazos y sellaron su tan ansiada relación con un profundo beso lleno de promesas.

Y hoy muchos años más tarde Edward se encontraba nervioso esperando que su Bella llegara al altar acompañado del grandote de su hermano.

—Tranquilo hijo o harás un agujero en el suelo—le dijo su madre apretando su hombro.

Ambos se disculparon, ella por abrumarlo con su sobreprotección y el por haber escapado de casa.

La marcha nupcial resonó por toda la Iglesia y el sonrió... Ya falta poco.

La vio cubierta de un vestido de color blanco que le quedaba ceñido perfectamente a la cintura, su cabello a estaba recogido y varios _bucles _sueltos dándole un aspecto angelical.

Su maquillaje era suave, en tonos tierra y estilo natural.

Su hermano vestido de un smoking negro la acompañaba por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a Edward, se dieron las manos y giraron para encontrarse con el sacerdote.

El momento que ambos esperaban sucedió.

—Edward Anthony Cullen Platt**,** ¿acepta usted a Isabella Marie Swan como esposa para vivir juntos bajo la ley de Dios, para amarla, respetarla, honrarla en la salud y en el dolor, por el resto de su vida? —

—Acepto —dijo mientras la emoción lo embargaba.

—Isabella Marie Swan… ¿acepta usted a Edward Anthony Cullen como esposo para vivir juntos bajo la ley de Dios, para amarlo, respetarlo, honrarlo en la salud y en el dolor, por el resto de su vida? —

—Acepto—dujo mientras pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Sin esperar que el sacerdote dijera algo mas Edward alzo el velo y paso su brazo por la cintura de ella, al principio solo se rozaron sus labios para luego profundizar.

—Te amo para siempre—le dijo Bella.

—Yo te amo más y seremos libres juntos mi amor. —

Edward ya no ansiaba esa libertad solo sino quería todo lo que el mundo le daba junto a su hermosa esposa.

* * *

**Edgard Linton: Esposo de Cathy Linton y dueño de la Granja de los Tordos, Personaje de Cumbres Borrascosas. - Excelente libro por cierto, se los recomiendo**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este O-S tanto como yo me divertí creándolo.**  
**Besos!**

**Y si alguien es amante de CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS como yo les dejo el link de la película, tienen que verla es tan perfecta. (Deben quitarle los espacios)**

**watch?v=HPLKk7W9AWg**


End file.
